Talk:Sergei Barishnikov Vasiliovitch Borgov
I had thought his name was "Sergei Barishnikov Vasiliovitch Borgov", though he wasn't usually called that. I'm skimming some Let's Plays to see if I can find any reference to "Sergei" being any part of his name, but if it is do we want to rename this page or is that too long of a title? Grahamburger 21:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) To what sinister has Barney transformed? : Barney is the Pit Horror who guards the Essence Ritual at the end of the game. It should be noted that only the fighter and paladin need battle him, the thief and wizard do not have to. Grahamburger 03:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: You encounter him regardless, at the very beginning - he's the tentacled monstrosity who tries to get ahold of you whilst crossing the chasm. StoneFrog 03:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : You also have to encounter him at the end, but you do not have to destroy him. He is sleeping for the thief, and the wizard can simply Calm him. Grahamburger 03:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if the Borgov's name is actually given in the game. I think it was only in the manual. You are partially right about Sergei though. In the official hintbook, his name was "Sergei Borgov", none of the other names. The problem here though is in Hero magazine his first name is Barishnikov, and his first name is Sergei in the hintbook. Both are "official" first names. It would be misleading to place Sergei infront of Barishnikov, just as much as it would be to place Barishnikov infront of Sergei. The fact is as far as we should be concerned alternative official names.Baggins 17:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : I think the way you just put it up is perfect. And, yeah, I haven't found any mention of his name in the game in any Let's Plays. Grahamburger 17:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering he has alternate published names, perhaps we should use what he is called ingame instead? Boyar Borgov.Baggins 14:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : All the Borgovs were Boyars, I don't know if that's specific enough. "The Last Borgov" might be a good article name for him, or "The Last Boyar" although that isn't strictly true given that Dmitri became the Boyar at the end of QfG4. I believe he's referred to as all three in the game so I guess take your pick. Grahamburger 20:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) While yes there are other Boyar Borgovs, we know little about them... That's why I thought we should use ingame name, and use that for page name for the last borgov, who actually has the most information, we can keep Borgov by itself seperate to use for the family name page. Although everything we would mention on a page for borgov would be part of the last borgov's information as well, since its really part of a past that defines who he is. Just having a generic Borgov page would be at the most like two sentences, basically a stub page. All that info could easily be incorporated into the this page, including the info about his unnamed son that left the valley (who was technically the last borgov, but not lasat boyar).Baggins 22:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know if a generic Borgov Family page is really necessary -- all of the generic family info will/can appear on Barney's page here, or on his son's page (I know it won't be long, but I feel like he ought to still get one), or on the page for the Borgov Crypt or Castle Borgov. Grahamburger 04:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, no point in making a "son's page", because 1, there is only a sentence of information, and 2, he has no name. All that can be mentioned on this page. If possible we need to avoid "dead end pages", and pages that circularly link back to another page with the same information (redudant pages). Not to mention the son is only brought up by one character (that thinks he had a son), while others seem to think that Barney was the last of his family. So did the son really exist or not?Baggins 06:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC)